The Challenge
by Emilianuri
Summary: An crossover with 8 different anime worlds an counting! This adventure is about how the heros (and not so heroes...) fight each other ti find the exit of a parallel world where there have been trapped by a mistirous person who trapped the and make them fight ecah other for his own entretainmen!
1. Chapter 1

the Contest. (beta phase) ( Fan-fiction) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story as they belong to their original authors.

**rating pending.**

Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am pretty sure most of you are pretty shocked, so please don't panic and DON'T try to run away from your rooms.

Okay, so most of you are wondering why you are here. So here is the deal. I brought you all here so you can play in my contest. And why are you making us participate in your contest? you are surely wondering. So you can entreating me! Okay, so I am pretty sure you are really angry because most of you were doing really important stuff and some of you where even in the middle of a battle. But dont worry! I brought you all to a parallel dimension.

So what happened in your worlds is that I freezed time in your dimensions so nothing happens while you are away.

So here are the details of how this gonna work. This contest is just for fun. I created an exit portal of this dimension so you can go back to your world. But thats not all, whoever reaches the exit first will find the thing you have been searching for all your life. But wait! Thats not all, while i created this dimension I decided to also create a parallel version of you world and add it into this giant mix of different planets and worlds. so what basically happened is that all the worlds of all contestant in this game got mixed together. So most of you are also thinking, if all these worlds are mixed together, the how is the geography gonna work? so here is my answer, it will look like a pangea and instead of seas it will have gigantic rivers and lakes.

But don't worry, whatever happens in this dimension won't affect your normal world. so that means that you could kill all the people in of one dimension and nothing would happen to they in the normal dimension.

And there is one more little detail, because all the people who get left behind will be erased from their normal dimension. and to spice things even more. I am pretty sure you will be killing each other to reach the exit first.

So now we only need the rules, and the rules are… there are no rules! do whatever the Heck you want in this giant world! just remember that you need to find the exit.

So now lets get to the contestants! I am gonna give you some info about the contestants the will apear, I will not say their name but i will give you some info about them. it can be indirectly info about them, direct info about theme are info about their enemies.

Contestant 1. If you ever find one of his enemies, attack them by the back of their necks

Contestant 2. NEVER give out your real full name.

Contestant 3. Can make clones of himself.

Contestant 4. 7 of these will grant one wish except the exit.

Contestant 5. Made out of rubber.

Contestant 6. Make sure your soul is clear.

Contestant 7. This Item will give you infinite riches and life.

But don't worry about getting bored for the lack of challenge and variety between adversaries, because I will be adding more and more people to the challenge as others die and time pases on.

Lastly, To find the exit you need at least 5 clues, I will be giving clues from time to time. Also, You may create alliances between yourselves and you will be able to share clues although I think this will be rare. Lastly, the last way to get a clue is to kill an adversary who has a clue, so if this adversaries has several, you will get all of them.

So here is the first clue; 12 they are, red and round, make an altar and you will find it.

So what are you waitting for!? Happy hunting!

So what do you think? this is my first fanfiction story ever. I plan to make this an long-term project if you guys like it, please tell me in the comments or at my email at , if you dont, i will just leave it open for anyone to make their own story based on this, if you like it and want me to add more characters to the story, just send me an email.

Thank you and see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

So what are you going to do about this challenge, light? "Well, it is really simple, I just need to win some attention in the other worlds, and then, I will need a servant. After I finish that, I will kill each contestant one by one"

"Luffy! So, what do we do now?" "Simple! We will keep our search for the one piece and then if we have the chance, we will find the clues!"

"Hmmm…, I see that the number of kishin souls has triplicate by three. Stein, please fetch soul and maka, I have a special mission for theme." "Yes Lord Death".

"Mikasa?!" Where are we!?" Said Eren is a panicked voice. "No idea, Armin! Don't move!"

She said as she drew her swords. People stopped in the middle of the street to take photos and watch that curios event. "Hands up! Drop the weapons! It's the police!" "What, police?" "Don't move Armin, They don't look like military police" "I said hands up! Now! YOU GOT 10 SECONDS BEFORE WE SHOOT!"

"Hey, Al, where are we?" "No Idea, Ed, It looks like we are in a city, a big city, even bigger than central" "So, what about the message, Ed?" "I am not sure, we need to talk with Roy before we do anything" "Well, It looks like we will have a hard time finding him in this place" Said Al.

Sorry for such a short chapter but tight now I am studying for my algebra finals and I don't have too much time for writing. Thank you for all of the people who have actually liked this idea!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

"Soul, did you notice anything strange about that boy?" "Who?" "That one, the one with the brown hair" "Maka, You know I have a horrible sixth sense, I can't sense souls." "That's true, but it feels strange." "Why?" "It feels like it is a kishin egg, but it isn't, it also feels like a incredible madness and also a really strong feeling of justice" "How can it feel like a kishin egg but it isn't?" "I don't know, but it just simply does."

15 minutes have passed since the first announcement.

"In other news, satellite photos have show us that the world have suddenly changed into a giant Pangaea, no seismic movements have been reported, Here we have a scientist commenting giving us his opinion about the situation" "The photos showed us that everything was normal, 1 minute latter, the photos show us this Pangaea, it just looks like magic!" "In other news, Sighting of giants has been spotted in what used to be U.S.A, reports show us that they don't show any ability of communications, more facts about these giants still remain unknown… Wait! We are receiving a news report! It appears that they are eating people alive! There are eating people by the dozens. They have been reported 25 known civilian casualties. Luckily for the population, they attacked near an air force base. Military reports that they are 8 know giant casualties… Wait! There is even more! It appears they can regenerate body tissue!"

15 minutes later.

"We have another news report! The siege of a town in California has ended. According with the reports, there were 25 giants, all which have been killed. The U.S.A government is sharing data to all the countries in this moment in case more of them attack other countries get attacked by any of these giants. According to them, they need to receive a direct hit in the back of the neck, they say it is required to hit them with an explosive of any kind, it can be an artillery shell, a plane missile, a tank shell, a rocket launcher or even a grenade. They suspect c4 and other explosives might work but it would be too dangerous to get near them to attach it to them. They also say bullets work but it is required several of them, at least 200 and in a short amount of time, of a maximum of 2 minutes before they regenerate. That is all the info available at the moment."

Thank you again for waiting for another chapter. Thank you for all the people who like this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Just so you know, there will be a cameo of myself. Thank you for reading!

"In other news, the amount of criminals that have been killed this week by kira has almost duplicated, since the apparition of the pangea, the police has been too busy trying to keep the public peace from riots and massive looting."

"Hear that, Ryuk?" "Well, it seems that L is going to be having a hard time trying to catch you." "Have I already introduced you to my new servant, ryuk?" "No, you haven't" "Ricardo! come here!" "Yes, master Kira" "Who is this boy, light?" "My new servant, I decided that is too dangerous for me to carry the incriminating evidence with me, so I found myself a new loyal servant" "I am ready to give my life to master kira, he is the true new world god, cleaning the world of criminal scum, I am grateful to serve you, me just being just a humble servant." "Well, this is definitely new, light" "Don't worry, I will still keep one death note page, hidden as some high school notes"

"Are you ready to let us go!, You heard the news, we know how to kill them, you don't! Lets us out or you will regret it!" "Shut it, Eren, you will be let go in a couple of days, anyway, what is the purpose of those fancy swords and mechanism? they already sent them to the lab and they haven't seen such a mechanism before." "LET US OUT!" "Stop it Eren, those are 3D maneuver gear, they are used to kill titans." "But, Mikasa…" "Stop it, we don't need more trouble." "Look, in normal times, I would have thought that you are just some crazy times, but after those, what you call them, Titans? I am not so sure, they will probably just interrogate you a little bit and then let you free, don't worry, I make sure it happens that way." "Thank you, se? we can find information without getting ourselves in more trouble" "Yea, whatever"

"This is the third week of when the pangea was created. 4 more giant attack have been reported, 3 in U.S.A and 1 in France, they were in total 102 civilian casualties and 10 military casualties, U.S.A, China, Russia, France, Italy, South Africa, Canada and Mexico have agreed to send an expedition using the troops of the listed countries, from the satellite photos there have been found several human colonies. One is an incredible large set of walls, 3 of them, apparently they were designed to block the giants, they appear to have to use semi-medieval technology by exception of cannons and some sort of flying device, The other Colonies seem to have more advanced technology, mostly from the 1910 to 1920, and also it appears that they have some sort of unexplained magic, no more details are known from there, there also appears to have some other colonies with an advanced marine warfare, mostly from ww2 and appears to have some colonies of supposedly ninjas, not far away from japan, there have been some minimum contact with them. lastly, there appears to be an town in nevada with technology from this century, there have also been some minimum contact from the U.S army, there have been no incidents. no more info is available at the moment. The military expedition is directed to the colonies with the technology from 1910-1920, we will receive more information from the expedition in 3 more days"

Guys, I am uploading several chapters today because I think I wont be available to upload more chapters till early march due to my finals. Thank you for the waiting!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Well, Hellooooo, How have you been doing, Maka?" "Very good, Lord Death, at this rate, Soul will be a death scythe in no time" 'Yea! with this whole weird thing about the world, it has been really easy to find kishin eggs" "There is only one thing that is worrying me, i.."

"Attention, contestant! One clue has been resolved, I repeat, One clues has been resolved! But don't worry, I will be one more in a week! I cant wait till the bloodbath begins!" Maka had a terrified face while Soul was searching for the voice everywhere.

"Maka? Maka? are you alright" Said Death with a worried voice. "Yeah.. Yeah, anyway, the thing I am worried about is a really strange soul, It feeled like a kishin egg but it wasn't, it also was was filled with madness but it also had a really strong sense of justice, I don't know what to do, so I called you" Said Maka with a really worried and shaky voice. "hmm, it sounds really interesting, Try to find that soul again,if you do find him again, don't do anything, just observe him and report your findings to Dr. Stein. If you can't find it, don't worry about it, I will send another professor to do the research, Thank you for telling me. Bye!

'"Maka, do you think we should tell Death about this?" "We will first tell Dr. Stein, I am pretty sure that he will tell us if it is of any importance" Said Maka with a steady but worried voice.

"Well, that was certainly easy, Don't you think Ryuk?" "Yeah, way to easy, what i think Light, is that he is trying to draw attention so he can make the contestants fight" ""Master Kira! The news!, There is info. about the other contestants!" "thank you Ricardo" "So, your new salve is pretty useful, isn't he?" Äctually, he really is"

"Breaking news! We are having a report of the military expedition, Jackson, what is the situation?" "Thank you, Michael, The military of this country is in a standoff with the expedition, they didn't like foreign military forces, so they are commanding that the expedition is required to leave immediately or they will open fire, they are also threatening with some troops called "state alchemists" "The U.S military commander has announced that the expedition is does not want any violence, that they only want some answers, but he also threatens that if they open fire, They will attack with the 10,000 troops they have, without counting trucks, cannons, tanks and war planes. The Expedition has already sent an ambassador in the name of the U.N, he is completely unarmed. In other news, we have right now, 5 confirmed foreigners in the U.S, all of them are residing at the white house, they asked that their full names wasn't revealed for supposed safety measures, They are going by the names of Al,Ed,Armin,Eren and Mikasa…" "Should I kill them, master?" "No, wait" "3 of theme are from the colony surrounded by the giant walls, the other 2 are from the region that the expedition is right now having the standoff. The ones from the walls say that they have information on how to kill the "Titans" as they call the giants in their homeland, the other 2 are right now being transported by plane to their homeland to help with the negotiations of the country called Amestries"

"Interesting, really interesting" "Master, I could have killed them with the help of my shinigami vision" "true, and really wise, but we are gonna wait some time to see if someone finds the clues, but if they become a nuisance, we will just kill them, won't we?" "Of course, master, I won't let anything happen to you" Said Ricardo, With a furious and malevolent voice.


End file.
